corazon gitano
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: yaoi/ camus enfrentara el reto de un nuevo colegio pasando de la enemistad al mor por culpa de una obra de teatro
1. prologo

Corazón gitano

Prologo

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

cabe señalar que la pareja principal es camusxmilo

CORAZON GITANO

PROLOGO

Si había algo que odiaba por encima de todo, era no tener una idea clara de lo que le pasaba, Degel siempre había vivido con la seguridad de saber cuál iba a ser su destino y también con la precisión de que podría seguirlo sin nunca dar un paso mas allá de lo permitido, ahora la pradera que se extendía frente a él lo volvía loco porque revelaba con claridad todo lo que el n podía entender, todo lo que representaba Kardia en su vida, cerró los ojos apreciando en silencio la calda brisa de otoño que chocaba contra su rostro y tras unos minutos volvió a abrirlo esta vez con el corazón en un puño, llevaba dos horas esperando, a veces temiendo que él no viniera, y otras recordando que la persona esperada lo último que conocía era la puntualidad, sin embargo eso ya no le era suficiente, Kardia nunca le había hecho esperar tanto…

Cerró los ojos sintiendo pasar cada segundo como un puñal en su pecho, aguantaba las lagrima que luchaban por salir de sus ojos rogando que llegara pronto, que apareciera… por Dios , suficiente tenia con el extraño mensaje de aquella mañana y el dolor visto en sus ojos, las preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente cada una más cruel que otra y todas preguntándose el porqué de la cita ¿quería dejarlo quizás? O era NO sacudió la cabeza deseando alejar dichos pensamientos de su mente, Kardia lo amaba…de eso no podía tener dudas… jamás ¿verdad?

Cayo irremediablemente de rodillas, sabía que él no debía amar a Kardia del mismo modo en el que el joven norteamericano no debía hacerlo con él, no solo por que el otro era un hombre al igual que él, sino porque este era extranjero, no podía siquiera imaginar la reacción de su familia si se enterara, si por un momento…. Ellos sospecharan, sería su fin, sonrió con tristeza, al tiempo que se preguntaba si acaso habría sido mejor no conocer a aquel hombre que en tan poco tiempo le había sentir tanto, miro a lo lejos de nuevo y retorno a dos meses atrás cuando conoció a el "señor de occidente" como le había llamado su nana entonces.

:::::::::::::::::: Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::

Un joven de admirables ojos azules y largos cabellos aguamarina caminaba por encima de una delgada baranda al borde de un balcón de altura notable, practicaba con sencillez y elegancia su equilibrio y estaba mas que claro que su simple acción tenia con los nervios de punta a todos los presentes que le observaban la buena mayoría sirvientes de la casa.

-si yo fuera tu me bajaría- le dijo un joven peli azul de unos 17 años, de hermosas facciones y cuerpo envidiable, su llegada aquella mañana había causado sensación entre las muchachas de la casa, la mayoría primas de Degel, a las cuales el había oído describir, hasta el cansancio, al joven extranjero.

-no es asunto tuyo-se limito a responderle con su frio comportamiento de siempre, quizás resultado de la molestia que indirectamente le había causado y sin embargo aunque había sido cortante el otro le había mirado divertido.

-yo solo digo...- sonrió el peli azul, parándose a un lado de la baranda y observándole fijamente, Degel miro al extranjero con el seño fruncido era la primera vez que alguien no se iba en cuanto el comenzaba a portarse de aquella manera tan molesta, muchos en esa casa le conocían lo suficiente para temer sus reacciones y aquel joven parecía solo divertido con todo ello.

Decidido a ignorarle siguió su practica en silencio, sintiéndose sin poder evitarlo la mirada de aquel desconocido sobre suyo cada vez más molesto, no le gustaba la sensación de ahogo y nervios que lo atosigaban sin razón aparente, deseaba que el se retirara, cerró los ojos con molestia decidido a dejarlo por aquel día sin embargo aquel breve momento de distracción le había costado, erro un paso y resbalo por la misma baranda que antes lo sostenía, cerro los ojos listo para un golpe que no sintió, al abrir los ojos noto que aquel mismo joven que era la causa de su caída, había sido el que le había impedido el daño.

-te lo dije- susurro ayudándole a poner los pies en el suelo y luego separándose de el con una mable sonrisa y aquella inquietante mirada en sus magnificas orbes

-hijo es hora de irnos- se escucho una voz antes de que el pudiera decir nada, al volverse se encontró con un hombre de aprox. 40 años de aspecto elegante y serio que parecía dirigirse únicamente al peli azul.

-voy...bueno adiós-le sonrió mientras se volvía y comenzaba a ir hacia aquel hombre solo en ese momento Degel se dio cuenta de que el peli azul vestía de un modo informal pero aun podía notarse la elegancia y perfección en su forma de ser, no era cualquier tipo de persona.

-nana quienes eran esa personas-le pregunto a la anciana que se había acercado unos minutos después de que los señores extranjeros se habían ido.

-ah son los Scorpius unos socios empresariales de su padre joven Degel-le dijo la mujer mirándole con serenidad- son gente de occidente, tal vez por eso le resulten extraños

-entiendo-su voz se perdió con el viento.

::::::::::::::::::::fin de flash back:::::::::::::::::::::::

Miro para abajo y tras unos segundos noto una sombra acercarse, al elevar la mirada lo descubrió, era Kardia, había venido

-pensé que ya no venias-dijo nervioso

-siento haberte hecho esperar, perdóname-Kardia lo atrajo a el...sus labios se unieron en un desesperado beso, que parecía decirle algo más profundo de lo que él podía entender-perdóname Degel-susurro con dolor contra sus labios al separarse, su voz tenía un extraño sonido, ese sonido que notamos en las personas que están llorando. El peli aguamarina le miro-regresare a casa –susurro mirándolo a los ojos- debí decírtelo, creí que las cosas podrían cambiar si mi padre lo entendía pero –sonrió con tristeza- perdóname Degel, te juro que te amo pero- se mordió el labio inferior y un gesto de impotencia aprecio en su rostro

-te vas –susurro asustado el menor, notando por primera vez el choque de la realidad, entendía que había algo mas tras las palabras de Degel, algo que el siempre habia sabido… él iba a casarse, estaba claro demasiado.

-si…-lo abrazo y el otro no se negó –perdóname, te juro que te amo –repitió , porque sabía que probablemente nunca más lo podría decir, amaba a Degel, pero más fuerte que ese amor, era el temor que sentía por su padre, sabe que nunca le daría la contraria.

-te vas-repitió en apenas un susurro mirándolo a los ojos entre el terror el dolor y la resignación, no podía ser y era, el lo sabía, debió saberlo siempre, pero mirarlo

-te amo –dijo el otro. Degel le miro sin saber si gritarle que no lo dijera o quedarse a decírselo el ahora que nadie podía detenerlo….

Lloro en silencio y extendió los brazos hasta el cuello del peli azul y en un suspiro se lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos –también te amo…. Te amo Kardia te amo tanto… -y le beso, sabiendo que era probablemente la última vez.

Notas finales:

bueno este es el primer cap ...ahora mismo voy por los otros...poco a poco.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo primero: PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN

El joven y atractivo peli aguamarina ahogo un suspiro de frustración europea en su máxima expresión mientras observaba su nuevo instituto, su madre había insistido en que una educación basada en las ideas occidentales seria mas favorecedora, que estar en un estirado internado francés, y aunque muchas veces estaba de acuerdo con ella ahora mismo sentía que su madre había tenido una muy mala idea, recordaba la expresión de su padre tras escuchar aquello, no había parecido muy feliz, es mas tenia la expresión de alguien que no soporta la situación, se había negado pero por primera vez su madre había vencido logrando enviarlo a aquel país, en el que nada tenía que hacer y sin ningún pariente, en todos esos años, sería la primera vez que no estaría rodeado de sus primos, lo que lo tenía ciertamente asustado, aunque no lo demostrara, frunció levemente el ceño pensando que estaba armando un drama por muy poca cosa y que lo mejor seria ingresar al instituto de una vez y descubrir que no era tan malo como parecía, estaba a punto de dar su primer paso para ingresar cuando una fuerza externa lo golpeo mandándolo al suelo, abrió los ojos al tiempo que sus reflejo le salvaban de un golpe seguro , aun en el suelo noto que un joven peli azul le observaba con un gesto de molestia.

-porque no te fijas por donde caminas imbécil – dijo con una voz pedante y claro desdén que sorprendieron al joven francés.

-por si no lo notas- dijo levantándose rápidamente al tiempo que limpiaba la parte frontal de su uniforme – fuiste tú el que me empujo –termino mirándolo con clara molestia.

-ten cuidado con lo que dices idiota si no quieres tener problemas, pero ve que soy piadoso, y no voy a hacerte un infierno al existencia por nos saber quien soy –sonrió irónico mientras sus amigos se ponían a cada lado suyo –Milo Scorpius señorita, pero intente no volver a hacérmelo repetir- se burlo, sin tener ni idea de que el más joven no tenía ni idea de la importancia de su apellido.

-¿y?- dios quien se creía que era ósea el Camus d´Acuarius era de la mejor familia de... -Dios no se qué pretendes decir con eso pero no me sorprendes ya que los scorpius en el lugar del que vengo no son nada-frio y con el orgullo sumamente alterado comenzó a caminar yendo dentro del colegio y pasando olímpicamente por alto a aquel joven.

-pero quien te crees que eres... no creo que tu apellido sea tan bueno-dijo Milo deseando matar al joven, este se volvió y fijo sus hermosos zafiros en las orbes turquesas de Milo.

-mi apellido es Acuarius- dijo completamente seguro ya que sabía que su apellido era (en todo el mundo) uno de los más sonados y poderosos.

Milo miro sorprendido ya que había oído de aquel apellido mas el menor ya se había vuelto y se iba del lugar con suma discreción había desaparecido.

Poco después, el joven había llegado a su salón, lugar donde se presneto y había creado una notable admiración entre las señoritas, al notar esto el profesor sonrio y le señalo el lugar que tendría en el salón durante el resto del año…

-puedes sentarte al lado del joven D`Rose piscis -señalo a un joven de largos cabellos celeste y orbes del mismo color, de rostro hermoso y gesto amable, Camus se dirigió hasta él y se sentó en el lugar desocupado al lado suyo.

El joven peli celeste le sonrió y Camus sintió confianza para con ese joven le agrado mucho su sonrisa el profesor de la primera hora era Shion Wangchen, el profesor de literatura y luego vino el de historia el cual era Dokho Lee tras terminar ambas clases vino la hora del descanso todos salieron Camus recordó al peli azul que había conocido en la mañana y sin poder evitar la curiosidad se volio hacia su compañero, afrodita le miro.

-hola... ¿quieres salir al descanso?-le pregunto este con amabilidad, pensando que el joven podía sentirse relegado, el mismo había descubierto un año antes lo desagradable que era ser nuevo.

-la verdad si –dijo amablemente sin saber cómo empezar el tema- este…afrodita ¿no? -dijo intentando asegurarse el peli celeste le sonrió-mira…esta mañana me tope con un alumno de aquí –comento mientras se levantaba y salía del salón con el otro, que le miraba interesado- y bueno, la verdad no es que tenga mucho interés pero… ¿conoces a Milo Scorpius?-tenia curiosidad por saber quién era aquel tarado con el que había chocado, bueno que le había chocado y por supuesto arruinado su mañana…

-pues sí, le conozco, es probablemente el chico mas popular del instituto –se rio mirando al frente – es nieto del director e hijo de Kardia Scorpius, el dueño de una de las mayores empresas que se conocen, la verdad no tengo mucho interés en el –susurro- pero un buen modo de averiguar en preguntándole a las porristas –se rio.

-y eso?

-es el quaterbackq del equipo… bueno ya casi legamso a la cafetería si quieres puedo enseñarte todo el instituto ahora –le ofreció.

-eso sería perfecto –contesto él, por alguna razón la presencia de afrodita era cómoda y relajante, como un abrazo de la persona querida, con el viento, como un jardín lleno de rosas y el solo en medio.

-pues vamos allá- dijo caminando el peli celeste, cruzaron la puerta y Camus topo sus ojos con otras orbes, unas azules, era una mirada llena de odio y frustración, se detuvo alarmado, la fuerza de aquella mirada lo había asustado.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto afrodita deteniéndose y mirándole confundido…Camus se volvió al lugar de la mirada y no encontró a nadie

-nada….creí ver algo, no importa

-¿seguro?-pregunto Afrodita con preocupación mirando al mismo lugar que el había mirado hacia unos segundos.

-sí, debió ser el reflejo de la luz que me hace imaginar cosas, sigue mostrándome el lugar- pidió con cierta inquietud, aun tenía la impresión de que deba tener cuidado.

-bueno… es un buen instituto, los grupos están muy delimitados, mas que nada por los clubes, están ls de arte escénico al que pertenezco, también los talladores , están los equipos de deportes , las porristas, no es muy diferente de otros institutos, pero debes tener cuidado con algunos compañeros –dijo suavemente

-quienes?

-a uno ya lo conoces, milo Scorpius, si no te nota está bien, pero si te nota…. Y no le agradas, la existencia dentro de este instituto seria un infierno-camus frunció el ceño – también esta Alessandro –comento con un leve gesto de molestia

-quien

-la verdad no me se su apellido, aquí todos lo llaman deathmask – Camus elevo una ceja- es un chico muy raro y violento –se encogió de hombros… y bueno también esta ikki, que es uno de los peores matones y Radamanthis , uno de los profesores…per eso se controla si tienes a tu favor a lune… también esta Saori Kido, la princesa, no me preguntes por que, solo se que es muy cercana a Milo

Y poco a poco sin querer queriendo, termino entereandose por afordita de ciertos secretos escolares… entre ellos que Radamanthis sostenía un romance secreto con un alumno, que los Scorpius controlaban el colegio pero nunca veian al director y Shion solía hacer el papel de profesor y a veces de director vitalicio.


	3. Chapter 2

Corazon gitano capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Corazones reencontrándose

Degel nunca había superado su amor por Kardia, aunque había sido muy joven entonces, a lo largo de los años había notado que dicho amor era literalmente imposible de eliminar, avece siendo joven había maldecido a Kardia y otras lo había alabado, en el silencio de la noche había recordado sus besos y soñado con ellos y muchas otras veces había deseado tener el valor de ir con él, pero sabía que era imposible, muchas veces su padre le había recordado su lugar a fin de hacerle recordar la realidad y cuál era su lugar al lado de su esposa y de su hijo, un hijo que quería más que nada en el mundo, y una mujer a la que tenia de florero en esa casa sin amarla, destinada a un lugar social sin anda más que hacer…. Mas con la muerte de su padre, había sentido que una cadena se rompía y la carta de su padre lo había mandado a viajar con prisa a USA, "no permitas que el cometa el mismo error" ¿Qué error? Se pregunto, Camus era incapaz , demasiado realista y honorable demasiado francés, también, pero no había razón para creer que él podía enamorarse como se había enamorado el… o quizás era otro error del que su padre hablaba…lo dudaba, su esposa había viajado a visitar unos parientes, y el había volado a ver a su hijo, ya había pasado un mes de la partida de su hijo a aquel instituto , sin poderlo evitar pensó nuevamente en aquel hombre de su juventud, al que no olvidaba, recordaría Kardia aun el amor que se habían tenido? Rogaba que no, no deseaba volver a cometer el mismo error, pero al pensar de nuevo cambiaba de parecer y pedía que este lo recordara y así una y otra vez hasta que se durmió… lo siguiente que supo era que ya había llegado al país de la libertad.

Bajo con cautela del avión preguntándose si acaso estaba haciendo bien en ir a un lugar en el que sabia podía volver a caer, o quizás estaba siendo dramático, lo dudaba, cerró los ojos y se dijo que era iluso, lo siguiente que hizo fue subir al auto que lo llevaría a casa, se dijo que solo debía cuidar a su hijo o al menos ver que nada sucediera, nada que lo enviara a sufrir lo que él había sufrido todos esos años… solo pedía que su hijo se enamorara de alguien que lo hiciera feliz, de alguien que no estuviera tan limitado en su destino. No como él.

Mientras tanto en un lugar más alejado, se hallaban tanto Camus como Milo dentro de la dirección del instituto, , al principio cuando los habían detenido Milo habíase puesto pálido pero luego al saber que Shion sería quien los vería se había dejado llevar, y por tanto se habían llevado a los cuatro, si, tanto Afrodita como Alessandro, el italiano de su primera conversación, no era tan difícil saber qué había pasado con los cuatro, conocida era la profunda rivalidad que se había desarrollado entre Milo Scorpius y Camus d´Aquarius, y por otro lado no era cosa diferente las bromas que Alesandro le jugaba a Afrodita, esta vez el joven sueco consideraba que el italiano se había pasado y por tanto había terminado a los golpes, en más de un años y medio nunca lo habían visto pelear, por tanto había quedado sorprendido s por lo hábil que el peli celeste había resultado en eso, pero lamentablemente habían destrozado un salón importante y ahora parecía que el castigo seria deacuerdo al delito cometido.

A milo la amenaza le sono clara, podía perder la capitania del equipo, a Afrodita le habían dado el sermón de su vida que un joven como el no debía dar escenas de ese tipo, etc, en fin le habían dicho que él podía pasárselo por alto sin embargo y debido a los destrozos debía cancelar su participación en la obra teatral de aniversario, cosa que al parecer había deprimido al joven que solo se apoyo en la silla sin decir nada, consciente de que tenia suerte que sus padres no fueran llamados, a Camus le hicieron una llamada de atención personal y cancelaron su participación en el concurso de ciencias mientras que Alessandro fue llamado a una reunión personal , por lo que todos fueron enviados afuera.

Dentro de la oficina.

-mira Alessandro no quiero ser cruel pero o te comportas o tendré que llamar a tu tío-dijo Shion con aspecto cansado.

-está bien puedo retirarme?-pregunto aunque cuando cruzo la mirada con Shion supo que este estaba preocupado por él.

-si comunícale a los otros que comenzaran el castigo mañana a las 3 de la tarde sin excusas.

-está bien.

El italiano salió de la oficina de director y fijo su mirada en la suave silueta de afrodita le encantaba molestarlo sabia como el joven de cabellos del mar se desesperaba con eso aunque ahora que lo veía bien le gustaría conseguir algo mas aparte de su enfurruñamiento sus ojos se posaron en los rojos labios del joven sueco.

En la casa de Degel un hombre de cabellos azules entraba con serenidad y se colocaba en la puerta del salón de Degel este estaba muy distraído y su mirar estaba perdido en la lejanía de la ventana.

-buenos días Degel-dijo con cierto amor el sentimiento en el no había muerto a pesar de los años.

-Kardia?-Degel se sobresalto y levanto la mirada a la puerta y la fijo en la silueta de único amor.

-como estas?-pregunto Kardia mas no obtuvo respuesta pues Degel ya estaba junto a el mirándolo con aquellos bellos zafiros que tenia por ojos y en los vio que Degel aun lo amaba y aquello lo alegro el también amaba a Degel sin esperar el mas mínimo sentido de respuesta poso sus labios en los de Degel y comenzó a refrescar su boca con la miel que desprendía de los labios de Acuarius Degel.

Degel correspondió a aquel beso como si la vida dependiera de eso y no supo bien en ese momento solo supo que amaba a Kardia aunque hubiera querido no hacerlo.

Mi piel sedienta necesita de ti

En la noche oscura te llamo a mi

El viento frio acaricia mi piel

Y mi locura olvidada en esta noche vaga

Me hace soñar que eres tu el que mi piel acaricia.

Ya era mediodía y los amantes aun no despertaban Degel se acurruco mas al cuerpo de su amado cuando escucharon las campanas de mediodía y despertaron asustados temiendo que todo hubiese sido un sueño y cuando se vieron se sonrojaron con cierta vergüenza ay la vida era un mar de tempestades...ellos se amaban y sin embargo habían cosas que tendrían que superar para estar juntos, Degel podía estar enamorado pero seguía casado y Kardia podía amarlo, pero aun temía a su padre, aunque había madurado, aun tenía el terror de que poseía un hijo que su padre podía acabar con su lazo con su hijo, del modo que había acabado con su joven esposa, la única vez que esta lo reto a ir a ver a Degel y recuperarlo, no su padre era un hombre de medidas y Kardia un hombre que aun no estaba del todo ubicado en el mundo.

Notas finales:

espero que os guste la conti puse mi mayor esfuerzo.


	4. Chapter 3

Corazon gitano capitulo 3

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

yo: bueno regrese con un nuevo capitulo

espero que os guste.

inner:no lo esperes.

cibela:a mi me gusto pero aun no hay sangre.

camus y milo: a nosotros no nos gusto.

yo: ami si un poco

capitulo 3:

Camus regresaba a su mansión cuando vio salir por la puerta de la misma a una persona que dicho sea de paso no deseaba ver, y es que ¿Qué hacia milo saliendo de su casa? No un momento milo no era tan adulto aunque se parecían demasiado "serán familiares" sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver a su padre salir con ese hombre hablaban un momento y luego aquel hombre sonreía y se iba por alguna razón se imagino siendo el mismo el que despidiese a milo….(3, 2, 1, ya)

-¡para nada!

-eh?- Degel se volvió a ver al que había gritado y observo a su hijo mayor mover negativamente la cabeza varias veces-¿Qué ocurre Camus?-pregunto

-nada padre nada.-respondió el menor para luego entrar apresuradamente a la mansión

Por otro lado milo llegaba como siempre a su casa para luego verse solo en aquella vasta habitación su mente retrocedio unos años hasta antes de la muerte de la única persona que el había amado, su madre, aquella mujer de profunda mirada a la que había querido mas que a su propia vida

Flash Back

-¡mami mami! Mira- decía un niño en la playa llevando en sus manos unas pequeñas caracolas

-cielo son tan lindas- decía un mujer rubia y hermosa de penetrantes ojos verdes mientras sonreía.

-¡si! -respondía este mientras volvía corriendo al mar

-milo espera no te alejes tanto…

Fin del Flash Back

Si aquel había sido su ultimo viaje no podía entender como siendo ella tan joven y hermosa había llegado a ser atacada por una enfermedad tan fulminante como la que la había llevado a la tumba.

Ahora sin embargo estaba solo su padre siempre en el trabajo el la escuela a veces documentos de negocios familiares pero nada mas había sido educado para heredar la empresa scorpius y sin embargo ahora había llegado una persona que no caía a sus pies y aquello lo intrigaba.

"algún día parecerá alguien diferente milo, ese día aprenderás que algunas veces para obtener algo debes ganártelo" había dicho eso su madre pero como ganarse a alguien como el "cubito"… una sonrisa apagada apareció en sus labios mientras observaba atentamente por la ventana y volvía a extrañar a su madre y sus profundos abrazos de una hora

"se que no soy nadie para ti, mas me gustaría ayudarte Alessandro eres importante aunque pienses todo lo contrario sin embargo el cambio debe comenzar por ti"

Eso le había dicho Shion la primera vez que había terminado en su oficina siempre había tenido la ligera impresión de que aquel hombre entendía mas allá de lo que el deseaba tal vez por eso procuraba mantenerse calmado frente a el.

Sin embargo ahora necesitaba ayuda con respecto a un tema llamado afrodita

Afrodita era probablemente la persona mas adorable de todo el instituto, sin embargo también era obvio su rechazo por Alessandri, aunque era mas que excusable este había sido un verdadero idiota con el mas joven llegando al punto en que el peli celeste no soportaba su presencia en el mismo lugar

Escucho unos gritos abajo no les tomo atención supuso que seria una de las damas que su tío había traído a casa seguro en una momentos venia a invitarlo a una diversión antes del lonche.

Al día siguiente….

El primero en llegar, como siempre fue un afrodita bastante calmado (tomando en cuenta el día anterior señores) se sentó en la primera fila como todos los días de su vida esperando ser el primero en ver entrar al profesor

-buen día joven…

-buen día profesor lee.-contesto afrodita mirando al profesor con tanta discreción como cada día de su vida… una leve sonrisa escapo de sus labios al tiempo que abría el libro, las clases de dockho eran probablemente sus favoritas

-buenos días –saludo alguien desde la puerta era Camus que venia con una cara de: "estoy en un entierro y soy el muerto".

-Camus-saludo alegre afrodita para luego decir- ¿pasa algo malo?

-no… al menos eso deseo.-murmuro sentándose a su lado

-y eso?-estuvo a punto de decir algo mas cuando aparecieron milo y alessandro con caras mucho peores que la de camus algo no andaba bien pero que era ese algo?.

Notas finales:

bueno aqui me quedo disfrútenlo sayonara.

dejen reviens.


	5. Chapter 4

Corazón gitano

Capitulo 4: el castigo

Tras un par de horas Afrodita se entero que lo que andaba mal resulto ser muy, muy simple, y también era algo que el no sabia: si querían librarse del castigo del día anterior debían hacer un pequeño y casi insignificante sacrificio, y él iba a sufrirlo mas que nadie, pues era parte del club de teatro sin poder evitarlo miro al director y poniendo una expresión de autentico terror susurro:

-esta bromeando ¿verdad?

-no me temo que no, lo siento mucho pero es la condición que me han puesto- si claro .como que le habían puesto ¡era el director por athena!, pero entonces recordó que Shion solo era el director vitalicio, entonces ¡detrás de aquello estaba el abuelo de milo?, miro a los otros tres y gimió de terror

-usted sabe que no podemos , no tenemos unas sola historia al respecto, director, una obra a la que venga todo el colegio, y los padres de familia exigirá que haya mas actores, y sin ser maleducado ellos no cuentan con el aprecio de el club de teatro- miro a un lado completamente aterrado ante la perspectiva de actuar no con Camus (camus iba bien) sino con death mask, es decir Alessandri que sin duda iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por arruinarlo todo sino también por milo-mi-ego- llena-todo el-instituto- scorpius, por zeus athena y todos los dioses del olimpo eso era una tortura, frunció los delicados labios y miro al profesor- no después de haber destrozado el escenario ayer.

-entonces consigan mas actores, estoy seguro que puedes afrodita, no creo que tu estés muy feliz d no poder participar, en todo caso te conviene.

Miro a todos los demás "casi prefiero el primer castigo" pensó

- los dejo para que planeen-y como el cobarde que era el director huyo el joven por su parte tembló ante la presión de la mirada de esos tres.

-en fin...-los miro dudando- que haremos

-pues no lo se, pececito- rio scorpius logrando que el peli celeste frunciera el ceño y lo mirara con ganas de matarlo, ganas que desparecieron de inmediato.

-no deseo ser molesto- dijo camus- pero supongo que ninguno de nosotros desea realizar el primer castigo- los miro causando que estos asintieran- así que propongo una tregua y pensemos en hacer esa estúpida obra.

- creo que eso es lo mas cuerdo que he oído hasta ahora - afrodita miro a Alessandro- pero no tenemos una historia, y casi todas son de amor- se sonrojo cuando la mirada del italiano choco contra la suya y volvió su mirar a otra dirección intentando parar los desesperados latidos de su corazón- pero creo que hay alguien que nos puede ayudar-murmuro cerrando los ojos y pensando que en una situación como esa, solo ella los podía ayudar, claro que conociéndola seguro que lo iba a chantajear el resto del año

-¡quien?- preguntaron los otros tres, con curiosidad y miedo, quien sabe quien seria la persona de la que afrodita habia hablado con tantas dudas.

- su nombre es Saori, Saori kido, es de ascendencia griega- los miro- y la líder del club de teatro, pero os digo que si aceptamos ir con ella, ser a una pesadilla, por que nos tendrá trabajando todo el tiempo que tengamos libre.

-sin problemas, si así me deshago de el castigo, hago lo que sea-dijo milo con una sonrisa, después de todo tenia buenas relaciones con Saori.

-supongo que no tenemos opciones, yo no se nada de teatro- dijo camus mirándole, solo faltaba death mask, lo miraron.

-tengo acaso opción?-irónico como siempre

- no lo creo- y así el peli celeste salió de allí con sus compañeros y fueron en dirección al aula que usaban los del club, alli se hallaba una única persona Saori kido, una niña peli morada preciosa como pocas, de ojos hermosos y figura delicada , se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa y al ver a afrodita dijo.

-llegas tarde, pasamos toda la mañana actuando sin ti, tuve que convencer a Shun que hiciera tu papel y déjame decirte que el pobre estaba hecho un rubí a causa de la vergüenza.

-¡cual es tu papel?-preguntaron los otros dos: Camus y milo

-soy un príncipe- sonrió afrodita- lo que pasa es que shun es algo tímido.- miro a la jovencita- Saori mil perdones por no estar alli pero hay un problema y me tienes que ayudar.

-¿cual es?

-tengo que actuar con ellos- señalo - e una obra inédita hasta hoy y tiene que ser perfecto o pasare el resto del año fregando los baños, teniendo tareas extras y- tembló- otros asuntos con ellos.

-y que obra...-los miro y al verlos a todos entendió- tengo una historia sin estrenar, si no esta prohibido recibir ayuda.

-no lo esta por eso vengo- el peli celeste tembló al ver la mirada emocionada de la joven, esta excitada se lanzo a abrazarlo, afrodita aterrado se movió por lo que ella termino abrasando a Alessandro...pero no dio muestras de darse cuenta pues se puso a dar vueltas con Alessandro por toda el aula y al fin al detenerse dijo.

-demos vida a: "corazón gitano"


	6. Chapter 5

Notas del capítulo:

Hola aquí un nuevo capi, espero que sea de vuestro gusto n_n

Capitulo 5. Practicas

Camus miro Saori con la boca abierta y negó con la cabeza pues había perdido la voz, pero aun así la miro con la mirada más helada, gélida y aterradora que tenia, pero la peli morada solo sonrió y dijo:

-lo harás Camus, porque no pienso cambiar, además dijiste que no querías besar a Milo ¿no?-se río lo que Camus la miro con los ojos ¿"besarlo?"

-no dijiste nada de eso….

-En una escena ambos se tienen que besar. Vamos se trata de un amor prohibido por la sociedad en una época bastante fea ¡!

-¿eres consciente de que esta obra debe ser para todos los públicos?-pregunto shockeado el peli aguamarina, mirándola a lo que la jovencita asintió y dijo…

-hay que educar a la sociedad desde muy pequeños- sonrió mientras los otros se callaban, habían pasado discutiendo los papeles, y recibirían ayuda de vario del club de teatro )que lo hacían por afrodita) pero aun no podían creer cada loca ida que había en aquella obra…- vamos no os preocupéis, mi querido abuelo hablara con Shion y todo estará solucionado…

-no lo hare….

-vamos Camus- dijo la peli violeta mientras caminaba en dirección a Milo y se cogió con cierto terror de sus hombros y luego ante la mirada d todos caía laxa entre sus brazos, como si en realidad se hubiera desmayado, Milo la cogió al vuelo- ya vez que Milo tiene muy buenos reflejos- dijo mientras se separaba de este- no te estoy mandando a que te acuestes con el- dijo con naturalidad mientras muchos miraban en todas direcciones, por que Saori podía ser una genio en el teatro , podía ser quien tu quisieras e imitar a quien quiera pero sigua siendo una loca fujoshi en el armario…

-que no, dejo este papel- Saori se quedo quieta aun dándole la espalda, todos los del club de teatro presentes temblaron, ella se volvió, tenía la mirada cubierta por u velo de oscuridad, sus cabellos habían empezado a volar en todas direcciones, elevo la mirada y le vio a los ojos airada, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el…

-harás ese papel, y punto Camus oh…-saco con rapidez su teléfono y lo puso frente a él peli aguamarina y este se quedo en shock…Cuando había…!no! – ¿entendido?

-si…

-m alegro- se puso de nuevo a saltar en ese mundo color de rosa en el que vivía, y los demás respiraron sorprendidos de que allí no hubiese ardido roma y destruido Troya como siempre que alguien le llevaba la contraria pasaba.

-bueno que esperan, Milo a tu posición, Camus a la tuya, Ikki! Maldita sea hazlo!- grito mientras un peli azul que había sido al parecer obligado a asistir allí,, as u lado había dos jóvenes que parecían gemelos, uno de ellos era shun, un joven de cabellos ojos vedes, parecía una joya la otra era una joven rubia y de ojos azules que siempre andaba junto a Ikki, por lo que había podido entender, shun era el hermano menor de Ikki y esmeralda, como se llamaba la chica, era la novia de Ikki, hija del antiguo tutor de ambos hermanos, )extrañamente el tutor había muerto hacía años y desde entonces vivía bajo al tutora de el señor Kido- Ikki?

-ya voy mujer!-dijo este con brusquedad, aquello no le gustaba preferí a seguir n sus peleas, pero esmeralda y shun se habían confabulado para que actuara y cuando se trataba de ambos no podía negarse, suspiro y se puso en posición, elevo la espada- de madera- y se puso frente a Milo, y dijo su fase con cierta veribilidad- no he de permitir que un sucio gentil venga a mancillar este lugar sagrado ni quiera deshonrar a mi príncipe y menos hacer correr su sangre, - ¿porque me suena esta frase a amor?" se dijo con cierto desdén… mientras tanto Milo, conocedor de que si se reia en ese momento seria cruelmente asesinado por Saori, no rio, aun asi conocía a Ikki por ser uno d los que provocaban pelea, un matón, como podía ..Teatro…su hermano y su novia "pobre", en fin a decir su pare.

-soy un gentil- desenvaino su espada- y también aquel que habrá de acabar con esa estirpe de asesinos como es esta- y ataco con la rabia, que debió haber sentir su personaje cuando estuvo frente a el hijo del asesino de sus padres, un príncipe gitano ¿eh?

-eh! Villano-dijo Saori mocionada mientras decía- y se enfrascaron en una lucha de espadas, el ataca y el otro defiende, ahora ataca ¡ataca!, ¡no! no bajes la guardia, ahora hunde la espada, pero no pudiste, defiéndete Ikki recuerda es tu amado señor quien está en peligro debes morir defendiéndolo, pero por dio Milo se supone que tu deseo es matarlo!Ahora si tira a Ikki lejos y acércate a quien te interesa, no saldrás de aquí sin matarlo, así sea lo ultimo que hagas,pero entonces , entra..mask!- alessandro subió al escenario y se apresto a atacar a Camus, este se volvio y saco su espada con rapidez poniéndose en guardia, sin embargo fue Milo quien se enfrasco en una batalla con este- ahora milo, recuerda esa ida es tuya, no dejaras que un sicario lo mte! Rápido ataca, here, estas a punto de arrancarle la máscara pero no puedes, adelante, ahora Ikki ataca, recuerda que estos son enemigos….

-ya cállate!- gritaron los otros sin poder evitarlo, aquello era estresante, Camus, estaba que echaba llamas…Ikki la quería matar solo a ella. Milo se reía de las pura ira, y mask intentaba recuperar su natural calmado….

-bueno recuerden volver después de clase, ya se acabo el tiempo libre, chau sito- dijo esta y se fue a sus clases….

-bueno tampoco esta tan mal-dijo al fin afrodita cuando se quedaron solo los cuatro, pues los otros de teatro ya se habían ido con su líder…

-¿no tan mal?- dijo camus a punto de perder los nervios

-Pero que dices pececito-dijo Milo mientras se levantaba del suelo, completamente cansado y decidido a no asistir a ninguna de las dos siguientes clases….- esa obra es bastante extraña…! Por eso nunca vengo a las presentaciones de teatro..

-en realidad si es algo diferente, jamás habría pensado en que ella intentaría algo así, espera i pero con nosotros – murmuro mientras veía a la nada- lo siento

-no es tu culpa, nosotros te metimos en problemas…-dijo Camus y se levanto-bueno ya me voy

-¿a clase?

-no, ¿sabes que allá afuera hay una ciudad?

-¡yo me apunto!-grito Milo

-¿quién te invito?

-me invite solo, además tú no sabes cómo salir de aquí sin que te atapen

-idiota

-también te amo-sonrió el otro causando más rabia en Camus

-vienes Alessandro-dijo afrodita mirándolo con dudas, el otro lo miro desde su posición arreglándose la chaqueta, los miro a los tres, os otros lo miraban con atención…

-supongo que es eso o quedarme aquí ¿no?

Afrodita le sonrió con lentitud y luego los cuatro salieron, aunque fue Milo quien lo guio hacia atrás sin que nadie los viera, allí vieron una puerta pequeña de madera, oculta entre l maleza y cerrada con un candado bastante antiguo, Milo sao una llave y se puso a abrir la puerta.

Notas finales:

Dejen reviens n_n


	7. Chapter 6

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

Hola aquí un nuevo cap.!

Espero que sea de su agrado...

A mí me gusto un poco aunque esta corto. Lo sé. T-T

Cap. 6 Escape

Salieron al fin del instituto, y tanto Camus como afrodita y Milo, intentaban arreglarse el pelo, pues los arbustos los habían arruinado con todas las letras, el único que no se mostraba incomodo era Alessandro y eso no era de sorprender pues su pelo era un desastre, en fin al final de todo lograron cada uno recuperar su perfectas melenas, y al fin Milo comenzó a caminar rápidamente siendo seguido por los demás, Afrodita mas confundido que la mayoría dijo:

-Milo a donde estamos yendo?- su gesto de autentica preocupación, dejo claro que era la primera vez que hacia aquello y estaba asustado.

-vamos pece..si…to- la voz de Milo trastabillo, de repente parecía preocupado y nadie lo culpaba, la mirada de Alessandro era suficiente para aterrar al hombre más valiente sobre el planeta- vamos a una feria gitana- Camus y Alessandro elevaron al mismo tiempo una ceja en claro gesto de….lo que sea, quien diablos sabe lo que piensan esos dos- llegaron hace una semana y aun no he tenido la gracia de verlos, así que allí vamos- siguió caminando, afrodita se pregunto cómo era posible que nadie los detuviera, es decir sus ropas eran claramente un uniforme de uno de las instituciones educativas mas famosas del país, miro hacia atrás y allí vio a alessandro, que aunque oba con ellos, estaba tan claramente separado que le sorprendía, alessandro lo miro con un gesto de confusión en los ojos, Afrodita solo se detuvo, esperando que el llegara asu lado, en realidad hubiese deseado no notar que el estaba tan separado de ellos, pero su misma forma de ser le impedía dejar que aquello siguiera así.

- qué pasa?- dijo algo violento el otro, y el peli celeste pensó que esa no era la mejor forma de empezar una conversación.

-nada- sonrió amable, mientras el sol caía contra su cabello y daba la impresión de un mar, un mar bastante atractivo- solo que… pensé que…- de repente no supo que decir, por que las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles con él? Por qué?!

- que estaba demasiado lejos y que no formo parte del mundo rosa en el que vives- pregunto Alessandro y afrodita no pudo menos que querer matarlo, es que eso había sido demasiado ofensivo, se obligo a sí mismo a no lanzarse al cuello del otro y ahorcarlo, había decidido hablar y lo iba hacer aunque ese imbécil no quisiera!

-no- se rio con adorable encanto que habría dejado a cualquier otro a sus pies y dijo con naturalidad- solo quería disculparme por lo de la otras vez, siento haber cambiado tu tinte a naranja- y dándose vuelta se adelanto hasta legar junto a los otros dos que parecían estar a punto de matarse mutuamente, bueno a decir verdad Camus quería ahorcarlo Milo solo hablaba amenamente, describiendo… la última temporada científica…que era eso?, ah una feria, pero…en que endiablado momento Milo había aprendido ciencia?!, de repente sintió la aura de Alessandro y recordó como lo llamaban…

-debí sospechar que habías sido tu- sonrió el otro peligrosamente, Milo y Camus dejaron su conversación y los miraron, el italiano solo se rio y atrajo con cierta brusquedad el talle de afrodita hacia él, Camus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Milo solo lo jalo y grito….

-allí esta!-señalo un montón de carpas gitanas y corrió hasta allí, arrastrando consigo a Camus, los otros dos rezagados miraron con una gota en la sien el rastro de polvo que había detrás del griego, al fin el sueco noto la posición en la que estaban y se alejo con cierto temor y fue con prisa a la bendita feria, , intentando acallar los acelerados latidos de su alma, al fin llegaron y allí vieron a Milo y Camus frente a una carpa.

Camus por su parte no podía creer la humillación que había sufrido a manos del maldito de Scorpius y es que después de darle una pequeña cátedra acerca de los escorpiones y comentarle acerca de una feria científica de la universidad de Oxford (que aclaraba el conocía muy bien!) y ahora había sido arrastrado por el mismo peli azul que lo había metido en una obra de teatro humillante hasta decir basta! Hasta una carpa y allí intentaba recuperar el aliento y luego ver como matar a Scorpius y salir bien librado del asunto, miro a afrodita que llegaba junto a él con las mejillas arreboladas y una mirada un tanto diferente.

-um, que hay aquí?- pregunta el peli celeste y la respuesta viene de…alessandro?

- es una adivina- dice el otro- se supone que es bastante acertada.

Notas finales del capítulo:

Um, está bien, o bueno está yendo corto, pero actualizare pronto. Lo prometo... como adoro a Death últimamente...*-*

Dejen reviens... ya saben que me hacen feliz!


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo : LA GITANA

Milo recibió una mirada del más puro desconcierto de parte de dos jóvenes, Camus y Afrodita, esta decía claramente: "¿nos arrastraste hasta aquí solo por eso? ¿Una adivina? ¿Es en serio?" mientras tanto Alessandro solo ignoraba olímpicamente todo lo que pasaba frente a sus narices e ingresaba a la tienda, , milo sonrió forzadamente mientras jalaba a los dos jóvenes y los metía allí dentro.

-¿qué hacen aquí? – pregunto una voz algo cascada y vieja, desde lo profundo de la tienda, no era tan profunda pero si el área en que se hallaba la mujer en cuestión estaba bastante mas oscuro, Afrodita tosió un poco debido a los fuertes inciensos en aquel interior, los otros tres parecían más acostumbrados, milo se acomodó frente a una especie de altar pequeño, detrás del cual se hallaba la mujer, no la pudieron ver bien, para su pena, sin embargo Milo, que al parecer la conocía puso unos dólares sobre una especie de cuenco que había allí- ¿Qué es lo que desean de mi?- pregunto con un tono un tanto místico, Milo se adelantó permitiendo que algunas velas iluminaran su precioso rostro griego, la mujer pareció encantada de verlo- hace tiempo que no te veía muchacho! , pero porque has venido

-Pues mi amigos- ante eso los otros tres se tensaron un poquito pero el otro siguió hablando- tenían algo de interés en su futuro y te los he traído- sonrió como solo el sabía hacerlo por su parte Camus estaba pensando que aquello podía ser la excusa perfecta para poder matar a Scorpius: era una molestia para el mundo.

-bueno-dijo la mujer con aquella voz seca y ahogada mientras extendía sus manos blancas y delgadas y algo arrugadas hacia algunos objetos que había allí en el centro- quien sería el primero?- pregunto con tono algo jocoso, mientras miraba a los muchachos, al fin el peli celeste de preciosos ojos de mar se adelantó mirándola algo afectado, eso le dejo claro que no estaba muy seguro pero que también se hallaba a pesar suyo interesado- así que tu primero- sonrio amable dejándole , le extendió un tazón – cuidado, bebe un poco, asi- el joven bebió inocentemente del recipiente, la mujer cogió sus manos con fuerza, Afrodita tembló un poco, aquella mujer tenía más fuerza de la que él la hubiera creído dueña, al final le soltó la mano, y el sintió que le habían quitado algo, ¿pero qué?, la mujer cogió algunos huesos de la quién sabe dónde y los arrojo sobre la mesa, haciendo un extraño surco, - oh vaya- extendió una mano hacia los huesos y pasaba su mano sobre estas, luego volvió la mirada al muchacho- bien , escúchame niño- susurro de un modo diferente , los otros tres se tensaron- tu corazón está latiendo ahora, pero si aún deseas seguir el camino que se muestre a tus ojos solo traerá irremediable desgracia para ti- murmuro en voz tan baja que solo afrodita pudo oírle, y eso acercándose un tanto hacia ella, al mirarla más de cerca noto que tenía los ojos y los cabellos de un tono negro como la misma noche, se tensó - te hará daño y lloraras, pero aun tienes tiempo , lo puedes dejar.

Afrodita se alejó con cuidado de ella y regreso a donde estaban los otros tres ahora quien lo haría, Camus recibió la mirada de todos, se acercó a la mujer, esta lo miro y el peli aguamarina extendió sin dudar sus brazos, ella se las cogió del mismo modo que con afrodita y cogió unos palillos (no se cómo se le llama a este tipo de adivinación, pero de que existe existe) y los tiro sobre la mesa, quien sabe que tipo de truco formara pero la mujer sonrio con sagacidad- amor, un amor apasionado- sonrió la mujer mientras murmuraba dichas palabras solo para el joven que ahora la veía interesado- en tus manos esta irte o acompañarle, pero de todas formas ambos caminos se muestran espinosos- miro a los ojos color zafiro del muchacho- podría decirse que no es la primera vez que intentáis estar juntos.

-¿Qué?,¿ Quién?- pregunto sin darse cuenta de que su corazón había empezado a latir alocadamente, como si aquellas palabras le resultaran más familiares de los esperado. De repente el teléfono rompió el hechizo, era el teléfono de Camus, que tocaba como un loco, al mirarlo Camus sintió que el aire se le iba, era su padre…..

Notas Finales:

No se uds. Pero si a mí mi madre me llama justo cuando me he escapado del colegio me da un paro cardiaco…por eso mi era una buena niña y nunca me fugaba n_nu


	9. Chapter 8

Notas del capitulo:

Y wala volví con un nuevo cap!

Capitulo 8:

Degel caminaba de un lado para otro mientras se preguntaba donde diablos estaba su hijo, ese día había pensado seriamente en hablar con Camus sobre Kardia, aún más por la rara mirada de su hijo para su…"amigo"…oh bueno el carro…si, y se había armado de valor, pero no! Su hijo no estaba en casa y estaba seguro que tras las horas que pasarían hasta que llegara a casa el valor se le iría por lo que mando a su chofer para que recogiera a Camus y el hizo a llamada para que lo dejaran salir cual no fue su sorpresa cuando le dijeron que no encontraban a su hijo….

Se habría vuelto loco de n ser porque alguien le dijo que lo llamara al celular que tal vez se había escapado del colegio, que estaba en edad, etc.

En fin allí estaba llamando lo y tras unos timbrazos más, su hijo contesto con voz algo afectada.

-¿bueno?

-Camus –dijo el sin poder evitar el suspiro de alivio, y que a la vez le vinieran los instintos asesinos para con su primogénito, por desaparecer y no seguir las reglas como se debía hacer -¿Dónde estás?

Camus miraba asustado el teléfono y tras temblar había contestado ahora todos los demás lo miraban con curiosidad…

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto….con la ligera sospecha de que su padre sabía que no estaba en el instituto

-si…donde estas-decía la voz de su padre ahora fría como hielo del ártico…ok! Estaba asustado, su padre pocas veces se oía molesto pero…entonces sintió que alguien le quitaba el celular…miro al que lo había hecho era Milo

-buenas tardes señor Degel…soy milo Scorpius—dijo de forma elegante y extrañamente…confiable

-¿perdón?-dijo Degel al oír aquella voz tan seria al otro lado del teléfono….Scorpius?- ¿que hace con mi hijo?

-vera señor Acuarius, en este momento nos hallamos en una feria, costumbre propia de nuestra sociedad, que se hace cada año en pro de la diversidad cultural que impera en el país, esto con la intención de …Como decirlo…promover una mejor calidad de vida sin …prejuicios- la voz se oía como si pidiera disculpas.

-¿qué hace mi hijo allí?-pregunto confundido y la vez sintiéndose absurdo.

-bueno, debido a cierto asunto, los encargado del periódico del instituto que debían ver este proyecto enfermaron-dijo aquella voz apenada- por lo mismo me pidieron encarecidamente a mi encargarme de su caso…y como su hijo es tan buen amigo, tuvo al amabilidad de acompañarme-concluyo la voz al parecer muy tranquila y casi feliz…

-entiendo-dijo Degel sorprendido, mas por la voz seria profesional tranquila elegante, sin duda era una persona modelo, la que hablaba con el, debía agradecer que su hijo tuviera tan buenos amigos…-pero dígame, volverán al instituto?

-en realidad contamos con un permiso especial, por lo que tras hacer el reportaje podemos ir directo a casa, ya que demoraremos un tanto-dijo el suavemente.

-comprendo…a qué hora regresara mi hijo?-

Se lo devolveré en unas dos horas máximo-dijo a la voz amablemente-

-está bien

-le agradezco su comprensión, un placer sr. Acuarius…

-igualmente.

Camus y los otros dos observaban sorprendidos a un milo que caminaba frente a la tienda de la gitana con el teléfono celular de Camus pegado a la oreja y hablando tan elegantemente… Camus se sentía como un niño por estar con la boca abierta…un momento ¿Qué periódico! El ni siquiera leía el maldito anuario del instituto…por Zeus….al fin y tras no sabía cuánto tiempo el peli azul le devolvió el celular

-¿que reportaje?

-ese…no te preocupes… ya está hecho lo publicaran en dos días…

-¡que!-gritaron los otros

-con que excusa creían que íbamos a escaparnos sin….que nos echaran lio luego?-pregunto el otro- por si se les olvida mi abuelo no es precisamente magnánimo –señalo mirando directamente a Afrodita, como si este fuera a entender mejor las cosas

Los otros tres solo querían matarlo con la mirada

-oh vamos cubito… Al menos estame un poco agradecido ahora tenemos unas dos horas de libertad….que quieren hacer?

-esa es una pregunta retórica-dijo /pregunto sarcásticamente afrodita

-en realidad hablaba enserio…podemos hacer cualquier cosa… que no atente contra mi integridad … claro –sonrió el otro

-que tal ir a esos juegos-dijo de repente Alessandro señalando los juegos de la feria….la rueda de la fortuna barco pirata la rueda de terror, la casita del terror….etc.

-eh…buena idea…- fue lo que contestaron los otros, mas por la sorpresa que por que realmente se quisiera ir (saltándonos a milo )

Notas finales:

Que puedo decir, mi imaginación definitivamente no da para mas , lo siento


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: la casa del terror 1 (Milo y Camus)

Decir que la casita del terror no daba miedo, era una gran mentira, Afrodita cerro los ojos aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo de allí, no le veía la gracia a ninguno de los monstros que habían salido a asustarlos y que desaparecían como por arte de magia, suspiro de forma ahogada al tiempo que se preparaba para un nuevo problema, y miraba a los otros, preguntándose porque de entre todos los juegos habían elegido aquel… ah claro todo gran idea del imbécil idiota y mil adjetivos más ….de milo Scorpius… e que no había nada mas interesante, pero no el tipo este se había puesto como un niño frente a la casa del terror, y todos habían entendido que si no entraban allí iban a tener el doble de problemas…

-que hice para merecer esto –se quejó al tiempo que llegaban al borde de una especie de canal por donde iban algunos barquitos que llevaban a los clientes, vieron a una pareja de jóvenes subir y como el barco empezaba a navegar por el canal hasta desaparecer….

-por eso amo este juego –sonrió milo apresurándose y cogiendo del brazo a Camus para subir allí

-¡pero qué te pasa! – grito Camus al que por cierto le había caído una extraña mescla en la cabeza, que hacía de telaraña, es decir su pelo no estaba pasando bien ese juego y demás estaba decir que estaba furioso, le habían dado cinco sustos que recordar uno de los cuales había provocado que se abrazara al Scorpius como un niño, lo que lo enfurecía mas, juraba por todos los cielos que cuando supiera quien era el maldito que había hecho de Frankenstain lo iba a matar… claro el o la había pasado peor que afrodita, el único que parecía estar bien en ese lugar era Alessandro …y bueno milo estaba divirtiéndose-no pienso salir así y menos contigo- termino de hablar pensando seriamente que después de aquello no volvía a ir a ningún lugar con el Scorpius

- son dos por grupo y la verdad es que tengo la impresión de que si me siento con afrodita moriré lentamente….- contesto el peli azul con una sonrisa- así que me temo que tienes que venir conmigo….afrodita solo lo miro confundido y luego se volvió hacia Alessandro como quien busca ver que alguien mas no ha entendido ni pio de lo que pasa allí, pero extrañamente el otro estaba con una extraña sonrisa frente a él, volvió a mirar a los otros pero estos seguían discutiendo.

-acabemos pronto con esto –dijo de repente el italiano cogiendo a afrodita de la mano y subiendo a la barcaza para luego ayudarle a hacerlo… afrodita procuro cogerse de los hombros de Alessandro en un intento de estabilizar la barca y luego se sentaron… para desgracia suya la barca solo aceptaba dos personas al verlos milo se apresuró a subir a la siguiente barca jalando al francés que a las finales y tras una amenaza acerca de que el solo tenía una salida….. En fin la barcaza había empezado a ir a lo largo del canal, comenzando a pasar por un oscuro túnel, que poco a poco empezó a dar breves muestras de luz, lo malo es que esas muestras e luz iluminaban solo escenas de terror, por un lado algún asesinato otro muchos gritos, a veces alguno de ellos sentía que una mano húmeda le había rosado el rostro…

Camus empezaba a sentirse realmente nervioso tras unos cinco minutos de soportar aquello de estar en u túnel en una barcaza y aun sabiendo que nada de lo que allí había era real, la cosa no mejorara aún más tras escuchar el último grito que a todas luces era de alguien conocido, como lo sabía? Era la misma voz que llevaba gritándole las escenas, es decir juraba que Saori estaba en aquel juego, también se habría escapado?, gimió al sentir una húmeda mano acariciar su pelo, se lo estaba mojando!, se volvió hacia milo listo para amenazarlo con la mas cruel muerte cuando al volverse se topó con que este estaba jugueteando con…el teléfono móvil…

-hace cuanto lo tienes prendido?-reunto con cierta brusquedad

-desde que oí a Saori gritar "seiya no tienes el mas mínimo sentido de romanticismo!" –Imito la voz de Saori milo riéndose –en realidad lo lamento por seiya no debe ser fácil tener una novia así…

-quien es seiya?-pregunto sin poder evitarlo, aunque Saori le parecía una chica linda, no la creía capaz de tener un novio…ni de mantenerlo

-es el único chico que n ha hecho jamás lo que ella ha querido-se echó a reír-ya sabes ella es la princesa de la academia per desde que seiya de Pegaso lego al insti…pues digamos que se hizo la guerra, el no hace nada de lo que ella le pide…y extrañamente hace una semana se hicieron novios-se rio el peliazul….

-no me lo creo

-yo tampoco podía…fue todo un caso. Ella siempre dice que no tiene tiempo para esas cosas…pero cuando…eh ya término –sonrió el Scorpius y salió de la barca al muelle (al menos eso imitaba) y extendió el brazo para ayudar a Camus

-donde están los otros –pregunto afrodita

-al frente…. Dos barcas seguidas no se detienen en el mismo lado –sonrió el peli azul y empezó a caminar…a que juego iríamos ahora?

-no lo se…vamos a los tiros –señalo el juego … mas en ese momento aparecieron afrodita y Alessandro el primero parecía algo afectado… pues tenía las mejillas algo rojas y se mordía e labio inferior con cierta inquietud además de que cada cierto tiempo volvió la mirada hacia el italiano… -les pasa algo? –pregunto milo arqueando una ceja

-para nada…no nos pasa nada-contesto el italiano al tiempo que caminaba hacia un juego en particular…

-oye ese no es?-pregunto Camus señalando el luego

-la rueda de la fortuna- susurro afrodita con una leve sonrisa y los ojos brillantes….-siempre he querido subir…vamos –sonrio a Camus…

-supongo que no pasa nada mientras no se averíe

-eso es imposible, es el mejor parque del mundo –rio milo junto a Alessandro mirando el juego

En fin y tras unos minutos al fin pudieron subirse, era una suerte que milo hubiese comprado tatos boletos asi la cola que esperaban era solo una, sin embargo las reglas eran as reglas y Camus volvió a sufrir lo mismo...es decir que como solo suben parejas, milo fue el que lo acompaño con la extraña excusa de que moriría si iba con afrodita...


	11. Chapter 1O

Notas del capítulo:

Requería una breve explicación de lo que no paso en el viaje de Alessandro... el y Afrodita tienen que sufrir los primeros problemas, y además yo sé que ellos dos sienten atracción solo que no saben expresarlo, mejor dicho afrodita...

Capítulo 10: la casa del terror (Alessandro y Afrodita)

Era cierto que milo moriría si subía a aquel juego con afrodita, pensó el italiano, al tiempo que cogía el brazo del joven sueco y lo obligaba literalmente a subir con él, aunque no pareciera que fuera así debido a la nula resistencia del sueco, una sonrisa amenazo con posarse en sus labios más la oculto con cuidado, sobre todo al notar cuan nervioso se hallaba este, la primera parte del viaje la pasaron en completo silencio, el observando a pesar de la oscuridad como el sueco temblaba, con cada nuevo susto, hasta que llegaron a la escena del asesinato, no era tan realista pero si, tenía un juego de luces que la hacía francamente impresionante, se sorprendió de que no hubiese un cartel que dijera no apto para cardiacos en la entrada, pero dejo de pensar en ello en cuanto oyó el grito de su acompañante se volvió y observo con innegable satisfacción el rostro aterrado del joven peli celeste, este luchaba claramente por no morir de terror en ese justo instante, pero sin duda era difícil si no podía apartar la mirada de la imagen que se le presentaba, se abría reído, habría resultado bastante satisfactorio para él, pero por algún maligno placer decidió no hacerlo, y se decidió por atraerlo hacia él y obligarlo de aquella extraña manera a apartar la mirada, el otro solo atino a cerrar los ojos respirando agitadamente, podía notar que se encontraba avergonzado de haberse portado de aquella manera pero también que no quería apartarse aun.

-terminara pronto-dijo intentando de esa manera apartar los pensamientos del otro de que el suceso, el peli celeste asintió quedamente mientras decía.

-matare a Scorpius después de esto…lo juro –temblaba

-creo que habrá cola- rio, el otro le observo sorprendido- Camus la empieza

-tienes razón- se rio suavemente el otro observándole , él también le observaba , y topo sus frías orbes contra las pacificas del peli celeste, lucho contra la creciente necesidad de escapar pues sabía que era imposible hacerlo, aquellos ojos lo habían atrapado hace tiempo y él lo sabía, pero solo en ese instante sentía toda su fuerza e importancia… sus labios y toda su boca se resecaron, y sintió un extraño frio extenderse por toda su columna vertebral, , seguía abrazando aquel cuerpo cálido pero ni eso distraía a ambos de aquel mudo lenguaje que más parecía querer asesinarlos a ambos, Afrodita no lo había pasado mejor, poco acostumbrado a los embates del amor sin duda no era aquella lucha en su interior lo que esperaba para un primer amor.

-¡Seiya! ¡No tienes el más mínimo sentido del romanticismo!-grito una voz histérica cerca de ellos, no pudieron menos que maldecirla y agradecerla la vez, pues los había sacado de aquella lucha interna en la que se habían sumido sin casi darse cuenta.

Alessandro no pudo menos que reír incomodo, mientras Afrodita sentía sus mejillas acalorarse inevitablemente, se mordía el labio inferior y la risa del otro no ayudaba en nada,…

Poco después llegaron al lugar donde la barca paro, y allí se bajaron con cierta prisa, Camus y Milo ya estaban allí, y parecían estar planeando a donde ir…

_la rueda de la fortuna-dijo con lentitud afrodita mirándola como un niño pequeño-siempre he querido subir.

Y aquello fue más que suficiente para saber que sería allí donde se subirían, escucho a medias la broma del Scorpius acerca de que moriría si subía con Afrodita, le pareció repetitivo y destinado más a burlarse del joven sueco sin embargo ya que este no lo discutía él no lo haría, internamente estaba de acuerdo.

Notas finales:

Listo, ya iguale el fin...me siento realizada… Aunque aún no termina…T-T…por cierto gracias por los revien que algunos se dan la molestia de dejarme, les juro que me ilusiono cuando los leo.


	12. Chapter 11

Notas del capítulo:

Requería una breve explicación de lo que no paso en el viaje de Alessandro... el y Afrodita tienen que sufrir los primeros problemas, y además yo sé que ellos dos sienten atracción solo que no saben expresarlo, mejor dicho afrodita...

Capítulo 11: la rueda de la fortuna

Habéis escuchado eso de que tres son multitud? Pues en ese mismo instante a Camus no le habría importado tener una multitud o ser parte de esa multitud, habría preferido mil veces subir a aquel juego con Afrodita, que era la única persona agradable en aquel mundo, según el claro está, pero no, había tenido que subir acompañado de Scorpius, el cual parecía demasiado contento por poder seguir haciéndole la vida imposible, "tengo vértigo" no, decir eso sonaría como niña pequeña, pero realmente no se le ocurría nada más para no subir a aquel juego, suspiro mientras se acomodaba entre los asientos y al lado de la ventana, observo a milo sentarse al frente suyo y esperar que se moviera el juego, no tardó en hacerlo, se apoyó contra el frio vidrio y miro, poco a poco se elevaban y la vista se hacía mejor, aunque aun no era de noche…nos e supone que aese tipo de juegos se sube de noche?, bueno eso oara las parejas.

-es mejor cuando sale la luna- señalo Milo mirando hacia afuera y luego volviéndose hacia el otro…

-¿ah sí?-trato de sonar sarcástico, no lo logro, realmente sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento.

-sí, porque lo ves todo, con las luces de la ciudad encendidas, es realmente magnifico- estaba moviendo las manos al tiempo que hablaba, más se calló- oye, Camus estas bien?- pregunto mirándolo entre sorprendido y preocupado, una rara combinación…. –estas pálido

-sí, estoy bien- por favor, su vértigo no era tan malo, quizá le estaba entrando claustrofobia, aunque nunca la había sufrido… -no es nada- susurro ahogadamente

-¿no se te dan bien las alturas?- pregunto el otro mirándole con una breve sonrisa

"porque no te callas"-sería una buena respuesta- pensó el peli-aguamarina, para luego suspirar y apretarse contra el asiento, se sentía mal y no pensaba contestarle al Scorpius, que el otro se acomodara con sus dudas como pudiera.

-¿no me vas a contestar?- pregunto el otro acercándose a él.

-cierra la boca – contesto con los dientes apretados, intentando ignorar el hecho de que estaban comenzando a estar en la parte más alta del juego.

-bueno, solo respira profundo e intenta relajarte hasta puede que funcione- fijo sus ojos en los suyos, preguntándose si acaso el otro estaba buscando un buen puñetazo de su parte, no le parecía gracioso, suspiro de nueva cuenta, y cerró los ojos…

Definitivamente era la última vez que subía a aquel juego, respiraba con lentitud, intentando seguir el consejo de milo, que sabía… podía funcionar, o al menos relajarlo un poco, tras un tenso minuto logro calmarse un poco, y habría estado completamente calmado de no ser por aquello….

Llevaban cerca d cinco minutos en el juego y el más alegre era Afrodita, apoyado contra el vidrio, parecía admirar todas y cada una de las vistas que ofrecía aquella altura, Alessandro debía aceptar que verlo allí como un niño era bastante agradable, quizás debiera agradecerle a Scorpius… si quizás, de repente se encontró con aquellos magníficos ojos azul claro, casi…

-aguamarina-susurro

-¿Qué? Pregunto sorprendido el otro.

-tus ojos son del color del aguamarina- lo dijo con cierta distracción en el gesto... – me refiero al color de la joya –explico, al peli celeste le tomo un tiempo entender, más al hacerlo se sonrojo profundamente, y aparto a mirada… claro que luego se topó con el pecho del italiano, a causa de aquel extraño movimiento que lo había lanzado tan brscamente.

La rueda de la fortuna, era probablemente el juego mas romántico del mundo, es decir parejas, allí encerrados, viendo la ciudad a los lejos, la luz la belleza el romance, comerse a besos, o esconderse de alguna persona, perfecto!

Y sin duda aun mas romántico era que esta se averiara, las parejas siempre soñaban con eso ¿no?


End file.
